Kickin' It with Kick Songfic Style
by Aznmissy04
Summary: My version of one-shot songfics with our favorite couple Kick! There will be simple and sweet moments between the two. They will tell stories behind the lyrics without the actual lyrics. I know it may sound like others but please give it shot. Sorry that this summary is terrible. Today's story is in honor of PROJECT BEAUTIFUL
1. All American Girl

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first story, well more of one-shot songfic story. This is my first one so please be nice. They will all be stories from the song without the lyrics. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it, Carrie Underwood **

ALL AMERICAN GIRL

Chuck and Annabelle were celebrating their 2 year marriage anniversary when Annabelle had a surprise for her husband. They exchanged gifts; she got a beautiful diamond necklace and she took his hands and put them gently on her stomach as she watched her husbands' expression change from confusion to pure happiness knowing that they have wanted this more than anything. They were excited for this new chapter in their lives.

Now 9 months later they were at the hospital waiting to meet their new bundle of joy. Chuck was super excited knowing that soon he would have a son (even though they never found out the sex of the baby). He was smiling like a boy a candy store. Annabelle saw that and asked, "Hey honey, why are you smiling like that?" "I can't wait to meet our son" he replied excitedly. "Chuck for the last time, we don't know what we are having. What if it's a girl?" she asked back. "Then I will love her more than life itself; but I just have this feeling", chuck replied in a serious voice. Annabelle just smiled and nodded not knowing what to say. During this time Chuck was thinking about all the great things he was going to do with his 'son': going to sport games, throwing a football around and fishing. He was brought out of his dreaming as Annabelle started screaming and he knew it was go time.

Hours and hours later the nurse walked in with the baby wrapped in a pink blanket and everything Chuck dreamed of changed as now he had to protect his daughter who automatically already had him wrapped around her finger everything revolved around her as she was the center his whole world. He never felt anything like this before as his heart was full of love as she was now his beautiful, wonderful, perfect baby girl named Kimberly Belau Crawford.

At the age of 16 Kim meet the perfect guy. He was the sweetest thing ever and she was falling for him; him being the senior karate star Jack Brewer. He was so in love with her. Everyone knew and it became obvious when at practice he could be beaten by the weakest student and at times not even going to practice so he and Kim could go out. The sensei was getting worried and asked, "Hey son, you ok? You have got to get it together" and his dad followed saying, "if you keep acting like this your dreams of going to the Otai Academy will be gone. You need to break up with her".

Jack wasn't paying any attention to what others said and without even realizing it, he was wrapped around Kim's finger. Kim was the one person who understood him, and saw him for who he really was. There was no pressure for him to prove anything to her and she meant everything to him. She was his whole world and in his heart; he knew that she was the one. He wasn't going to let her go as she was his beautiful, wonderful, prefect girl.

8 years later they were married and expecting their own little bundle. Kim was sitting on the couch on day thinking about the baby. They weren't going to find out the sex and she was happy about the unknown and even though Jack agreed with her, she wondered if he really meant it. She knew guys had their own dreams of a family and right now she was a little worried if he had 'expectations' too. She was so deep in thought that when the front door opened she jumped a little. Jack saw the nervous look on Kim's face as he went over to join her. "Kimmy, what's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice. Kim shook her signaling it was nothing but jack knew Kim all too well and that was the one thing she did not like. He kept looking at her with his gorgeous brown eyes and after a while she felt better and told him her dilemma. "I want you to be honest with me, okay?" Kim started. I know you said that it didn't matter what we had, but do have even a slightest feeling of what you want? If you do please tell me." Kim finished in a soft voice. Jack chuckled softly which caused Kim to stare at him with a raised eyebrow. "Baby, you already know what I want", jack said with a smile. Kim had a confused looked on her face so jack continued. "I want a sweet, little, beautiful… angel just like you. Beautiful, wonderful, perfect…

5 months later they welcomed the newest Brewer to the family. Kim and jack were thrilled when it was time to meet their baby and within seconds Jack already was wrapped around her finger. She was his whole world and his heart was full of love as it now belongs to a beautiful, wonderful, perfect…

Kim was Chuck and Jack's beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American Girl and now Olivia Grace Brewer was Jack's…beautiful, wonderful, perfect ALL AMERICAN GIRL.

Please R&R, only constructive criticism welcomed and if you have any ideas or songs feel free to let me know.

I usually won't do limits for unloading the next story but for this one let's try to get anywhere from 10-15.

Thanks and until next time,

Missy xx


	2. The Story of US

**Welcome back and SURPRISE. Here is another one-shot. It's a little long so I hope you like it! There will be an author's note at the bottom so please read it carefully. Thanks so much for the reviews and shout outs to: **

**SummerLove3 (guest)**

**Woahhh11**

**Loveshipper**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it, Taylor Swift **

THE STORY OF US

Kim never expected her first day of her senior year to start off the way it did, but knowing life there is always the 'unexpected'. She was walking down the halls of Seaford High when her eyes slowly met up with Jack Brewer or better known as her 'ex-boyfriend'. They shared a moment before they both quickly looked away and continued on like it was nothing. As Kim was walking to her locker she thought back to when they were together as she recalled telling anyone who asked the happy couple how they got together and them saying '_At the moment we met there was an instant connection and it felt like fireworks_', or overhearing people in the halls saying '_how lucky they both were to have each other because they were so great together'_. Kim sighed as she grabbed her books and took off to her first class. She walked in the room and instantly froze. Sitting off to the side in a fairly good spot was Jack. Now usually this wouldn't be a problem but in the situation now; that was probably not the best option because she really didn't know what he thought of her or where they were at being that they spent the summer as far away as possible from each other so she quickly scanned the room for another seat. Everyone looked at Kim and Jack and wondered what was happening because everyone knew that even if they were mad at each other they would be civil and work it out later. As Kim sat down she put her head down on the desk as she felt everyone's eyes on her as they all knew that it was her that caused the break up as the memory came flooding back like it was yesterday.

_Flashback: Kim was stressing over finals, her cheer team, and the end of the school year newspaper deadline and just couldn't wait for it to all be over with but at this time the only thing that would make her happy was Jack, her boyfriend of almost a year. She was tapping her pen against the desk waiting for the class to finally end so she could see Jack. As soon as the bell rang she ran out of the room to her locker knowing that Jack would be there too but when she rounded the corner he wasn't there. She let it slide thinking that he must have gotten held up but after 10 minutes of waiting she was getting a little worried so she started to head over to where his class was. Just as she turned down the hall she saw something that made her confused, hurt and angry and something that she wished she didn't see. Right in front of her were Jack and her enemy Lori hugging. Now Kim knows that Jack is a sweet guy but the way he was rubbing her back soothingly made her want to burst at the seams. She didn't really know what to think as she ran away as fast as possible. A few minutes later Jack found her as he acted like how he always did as she gave him a hard cold glare. "Kim, what's wrong?" Jack asked concerned. Kim just kept glaring at him before saying, "Don't act like you don't know. How could you?" Jack had a blank stare not quite sure what was happening. "Why would you be 'friendly' with one of the people I can't stand", Kim shouted. Jack thought for a moment before putting some things together and then he finally realized that Kim must have seen him and Lori hug. Quickly he replied, "Kim, it's not what you think". "Oh please, I know what I saw. And by the way, why were you even together?" Jack let out a sigh and said, "If you were listening last week when I told you that Lori and I were paired together for our final project you wouldn't be so mad". Kim thought back and had a slight memory of the conversation but it still didn't cover why they were hugging. "Ok, to be honest I don't remember all the conversation but why were you hugging Lori?" Kim asked in a calmer voice. "Sorry, but I promised Lori I wouldn't say anything. It's a real personal matter", Jack said in a low voice. Kim glared at him, challenging him her eyes but Jack wasn't budging. "If you want to protect Lori more than me, fine. Don't ever talk to me again", Kim shouted; turning around to walk away. Jack quickly grabbed her wrist, bringing her back to him. "Kim you don't mean that", Jack said in a whisper. "Yes, I do. If I can't trust you anymore than there is nothing more between us", Kim said yanking her hand loose and walking away again and this time without Jack stopping her. After that she avoided him and they seem to slowly drift apart._

_End flashback. _

A tear escaped her eye as she finished remembering that incident. She wanted to tell Jack that she was sorry for everything. That she was jealous and stressed and how she shouldn't have taken it out on him and how she finally learned the real reason behind the hug which was that Lori's grandmother, who practically raised her had just passed away (I have no idea about Lori's life at all) and that Jack would have to finish the project by himself and she understood that he was only being a good person and friend. But she knew she couldn't because even though they weren't talking or even friends she could tell that he was guarded and he built walls to protect himself and at that moment she couldn't feel worse.

The last half of the day was spent with the seniors being able to catch up with each other and relax. They were all in crowded auditorium as Kim stood by herself not really in the mood to socialize. She saw Jack out of the corner of her eye not really in the mood either and it's in moments like these that it truly killed Kim to not be able to hang out with him. To laugh, be silly and just have a good time and it got her wondering if he was feeling the same way. When people looked at her to him she really didn't know what to say because honestly after everything came tumbling down, their once perfect love story now looks like a sad disaster of a show.

**Next Chapter**:

It was now December as Kim's best friend Grace talked her into going to one of the biggest holiday party ever. Once at the party Grace went to socialize as Kim just stood there trying to blend in and think about how her and Jack ended up being people they never thought they would become. Kim being self-conscience as she pulled at her dress trying to get more comfortable and Jack being quiet and cold, ignoring her at all costs. Kim was thinking that if they ever got back together she would have quite the collection of stories to tell people about how she drove herself crazy about what happened and that seeing him here at the party just made things worse, especially when both their best friends had a crush on each other. But Kim knowing Jack knew that his ego was too strong for him to admit anything about to the situation and Kim missed the way he was so passionate, strong-minded and the way he would always hold her to protect her.

All throughout the night Kim kept thinking that maybe this really was the end of kick. That they really needed to stop pretending that the situation doesn't exist and just be done. But at the same time, Kim just wanted to tell Jack that she missed him, loved him and that she was so sorry but she didn't know how to even approach him and for some reason even through there was music blaring out the speakers, the room never seemed as quiet as it was now.

The party was on full blast but Kim was still standing alone not talking but watching everyone else have fun and she even caught Jack trying to have fun and she wondered if it was killing him not to be with someone like it was killing her. She didn't know what to say or how to act at parties like this since everything happened and again their perfect love story looked like a shattering movie.

Once school resigned after the holiday break Kim and Jack had a new mind set to things and it turned into a contest on who can pull off the awkward situation the best. Kim didn't like playing this game at all and honestly she liked it better when Jack was always there for her and by her side. She decided to change her attitude and it all started with letting her old feeling go and starting fresh. The following week when Kim saw Jack they were in another staring moment and deciding not to look away Kim gave him a light smile and wave. She was now giving him the opportunity to decide what he wanted to do. Kim would drop every barrier and wall she built if he said '_Everything will be aright'_ and that 'he still loved her or at least still had some feeling for her'. Kim wished she could tell him everything but if this didn't work out then their love story would be coming to an end.

The senior had free periods at the end of the day so they would all meet in the auditorium and have fun. And once again in the crowded building Kim was standing alone, her and Jack still not talking but she was trying to see if he was having any fun or if he was just as miserable as her. She was running out of excuses for her stupid decision on how the best thing she ever had turned to dust. Their love story was now fading into darkness.

Jack and Kim were still not speaking and it was totally eating them alive. They didn't know what to do as they were now holding on to their love story that was now a devastating theater classic by a thread. But knowing fate always plays a roll, things were about to change.

They had been broken up for about 8 months and everyone knew that that was enough time for them to need their space and everyone person who was in love with the Kim Crawford was going to make a move. It was in the beginning of February when everyone was trying to get their valentine and there was a certain boy who decided to make his move. He walked up to Kim Crawford with confidence and a bouquet of flowers. He lightly tapped her should and as she turned around she small smile faded even more and before the guy even had a chance to say anything Kim said, "I am sure you are a sweet guy but I am not interested, sorry". "Please Kim, give me a chance", the guy pleaded. "I am sorry but no", Kim said trying to stay calm. "Please, you", the guy started before he got cut off by another voice. "She said no", the voice said. Both Kim and the guy spun around to find Jack walking towards them. The guy was scared as Kim was speechless and soon enough the guy ran off in the other direction. "Thanks jack", Kim said in a soft voice not wanting to meet his eyes. There was silence as they both felt a little awkward. "So, how have you been?" Kim asked Jack looking up for the first time and realizing that he had a slight smile on his face. "Um, I've been okay. What about you?" he asked cautiously. Kim just shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to say. They were in another stare down as Kim took a deep breath and started her speech on what she needed and wanted to day for a long time now. "Jack, I am so sorry for everything that happened. I shouldn't have yelled or gotten angry with you and I should have come to you as soon as I learned the real reason behind the hug. I was stupid and stubborn. I know I hurt you and I hope that one day you could forgive me". Jack still had his small smile as he slowly reached for Kim's hand and once they touched, that electric feeling came rushing back. "Kim, it wasn't all you fault. I should have fought harder for you, for your trust and I shouldn't have let you walk away. I should have been more honest. We both made some stupid mistakes but I think now we have learned from them and of course I forgive you, but only if you forgive me too", Jack said squeezing her hand a little harder, letting her know he wasn't letting go anytime soon. After Kim heard that she jumped up swinging her arms around his neck. He quickly recovered as held her waist and her legs wrapped around torso. She started to cry into his neck for a few minutes but as soon as she calmed down Kim crocked out, "Of course I forgive you. I've missed you and I still love you, so much". Jack squeezed her tight against him and kissed her forehead replying, "I have missed you so much Kimmy and I never stopped loving you either". They stayed like that until the first bell rang, totally forgetting about the other students so when they finally released from each other's embrace they were surrounded by the entire student body who automatically erupted in cheer. The couple smiled as Jack whispered in Kim's ear, "Kimmy, will you be my girlfriend again?" Kim grinned as she grabbed his hand and went on to her tippy toes whispering, "I most definitely will". They both were over the moon as they took off to their first period hand in hand, leaving everyone to continue cheering at the reunited and very happy couple.

Whether it be to later that day, tomorrow, the next week, the next month, months later or even years down the road. This is will always be the story of Jack and Kim or in the words of the couple...THE STORY OF US.

**The End**

**Please R&R, only constructive criticism welcomed and if you have any ideas or songs feel free to let me know. **

**So I don't mean to sound needy nor am I complaining and I will be honest and say that I have done this too, and by this I mean not reviewing on stories and I am not saying that everyone has too but I would like more reviews. I looked on my page today and I saw 255 views/221 visitors but I only got 3 reviews. I appreciate those who reviewed and I just want people to let me know if they like my story or not because if you don't then maybe I shouldn't write or I should do a different style of writing. Please realize that it takes a lot of work to write stories and if I don't know how people feel I may be wasting my time. So for the next one I am looking for anywhere between 10-15. **

**Thanks for understanding and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	3. All Over the Road

**Hey, hey, hey! I am back! And I already started on a new one so I am excited and it will hopefully be posted within the next few days! **

**Anyways, Shout out to woahhh11. This is dedicated to you so I hope you like it :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or Easton Corbin **

ALL OVER THE ROAD

Jack was a normal, down to earth guy. Good looking with his gorgeous brown eyes, luscious hair and built body that would make any girls' mouth drop. He lived a life many would call it 'boring' but in his mind it was just simple. But in a blink of an eye it changed when he met a blonde goddess at the local market. They surprising hit it off right away and before he knew it what was happening he was in a ride for his life.

Driving down the road, Jack saw flashing red and blue light and that only meant one thing…he was trying to think of a good reason for his behavior but things in his brain at the moment were a bit fuzzy. Now he wasn't drinking at all, heck he doesn't even drink but the beautiful girl next to him was turning him on and made him feel like he was on something. She was whispering all sorts of things in his ear; from sweet nothings to…well you get the idea.

Taking just one look in the car and seeing Kim, the blonde goddess who was wearing short shorts, with thin tank top and a see through shirt over it; Jack knew that the officer would understand his predicament and knew that he was trying his best to focus

Jack was driving crazy all over but couldn't help it as car swerved from left to right. But Kim, who was so painfully teasing jack when she gently placed her hand on his knee and when she started to lean on his shoulder while drawing circles on his chest and every second after that his was losing control as he was all over to road.

Jack didn't want a ticket nor did he want to cause an accident but his concentration was wearing thin as Kim started to put feather like kisses on his neck. He tried to control his voice as he said, "Kim, what are you doing?" She chuckled and replied with a smile, "Oh nothing." Jack didn't know what to do with himself as he thought 'if she keeps this up there is no way I am going to be able to stay in my lane'.

Jack knew that we was driving all over and and couldn't help from going to the left and to the right every once in a while. Jack's driving got sloppier as Kim's hand was still on his knee as her other hand started to run up and his arm. Yeah, at this point the car was all over the road.

Jack looked over at Kim to see her smiling a seductive grin. Her back arched forward as Jack accelerated and at one point as the radio was blaring a random song Kim started running her legs together and he knew she was getting turned on and that only meant one thing...getting her home as fast as he can.

Jack knew he was driving like a maniac and he couldn't help but swerve left and right. Her hand was still on his knee that she was now gently massaging it. He wanted the police to give him a break and know that he was truly sorry because I knew he was...ALL OVER THE ROAD.

**Please R&R, only constructive criticism welcomed. **

**Please, if you have any ideas or songs let me know. I am more than willing to write one up! **

**Sorry about my rant in the last chapter but thank you everyone for the follows and favorites! **

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	4. I Think About You

**Hey! I am back! First off, I am really surprised on how fast I have written these stories because I have never been so inspired or had so many thoughts/ideas so thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites, follows and ideas. You are the best. Second, there will be another important authors note at the bottom so please read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, Ross Lynch, or Austin & Ally.**

**(The first time I listened to it I totally fell in love with it so if you haven't heard it before go listen!)**

I THINK ABOUT YOU

Two teenagers, boy and a girl sat outside their perspective houses and thought about the summer. Even though it was months ago the memories never left their minds as they wondered what the future held.

Jack who lived in Washington and Kim who lived in Arizona both went to Seaford California to visit family and friends for the summer. Neither of them expected what happened next.

_Flashback: One day Jack and his cousin Jerry (a/n: i just had too...lol) decided to hit up the beach. After they got settled a pretty brunette walked over to guys. "Hey Jerry", the girl said. "Hey Grace. How are you?" Jerry asked as his smile grew. Jack also smiled knowing that he was finally meeting the famous 'Grace'. "I am good. Enjoying my summer and the best part is that my best friend came to stay with me for the whole summer too" Grace replied jumping up and down. "That's awesome. I can't wait to finally meet Kim. And I am kind of the same way. This is my cousin Jack who is also staying the whole summer. We're the same age so it's going to be pretty swag", Jerry said with a grin. Jack and Grace both said hello and laughed as a blonde was walking up to the group. Now grace was pretty but this girl was beautiful in Jack's eyes and he couldn't image being friends with such a goddess. "Hey Grace", the blonde said stopping right next to her friend. Grace turned around as her smile grew even more. "Guys , this is my best, best friend Kim. Kim this is Jerry and his cousin Jack", Grace said pointing to the guys. Kim smiled as her eyes met Jerry. She was finally meeting the famous 'Jerry' that Grace has been taking about FOREVER. And then her eyes landed on Jack and she was speechless. He was in her eyes a god. Longish brunette hair, beautiful brown eyes and an amazing smile. He was totally gorgeous as she thought a guy like him would never go for a girl like her. Kim and Jack exchanged hellos, instantly connected and became fast friends . They didn't how it happened but it did and it was truly amazing. After that night they spent the entire summer together; most times just the two of them with the occasional tag along with Jerry and Grace but then August came as they had to say their goodbyes and they knew things would never the be the same as they now felt lonely and heartbroken. Those nights they spent together were probably some of the best nights they ever had. There was a wonderful and magical feeling in the air when they were together. _

_End flashback _

They both wondered if they missed each other and if they didn't there was just one thing they wished the other knew.

Kim is alway the first thing jack thinks about when he opens his eyes in the morning and as soon as he shuts off the lights in the evening Kim is on still on his mind. Jack thinks about kim every single day of his life. And its true that Kim is always on jacks mind.

Jack thinks about Kim, Kim Kim , Kim, Kim

He thinks about her, her her, her, her.

They wondered what would happen if they saw each other at this exact moment. Would they remember each other or would they pretend like nothing ever happened, leaving it to fall apart. They both knew they should forget about each other but there were so many reason why they couldn't. Jack made Kim feel safe. He made her smile and he truly cared about her. Kim made jack feel free to be who he wanted to be. She made him laugh and she truly cared for him too.

Jack is always the first thing Kim thinks about when she opens her eyes in the morning and in the evening when she shuts off her lights Jack is still on her mind. Kim thinks about Jack every single day of her life and its true Jack is always on Kim's mind.

Kim thinks about Jack, Jack Jack, Jack, Jack

She thinks about him, him him, him, him

They wondered how long it would take them to realize that what they had and the feelings they shared were never ending. Even if it as just a moment they would never forget it and they couldn't help themselves about the way they felt.

Jack thinks about Kim

Kim thinks about Jack

They think about each other when they open their eyes in the morning and in the evening when they shut off the lights they still think about each other. They think about each other every single day of their lives and its true that they are always on each others mind.

Jack thinks about Kim, Kim Kim, kim, Kim

Kim thinks about Jack, Jack Jack, Jack, Jack

The next summer jack and Kim decided to go to beach where it all happened. To have that feeling of happiness and love one more time. Luck must have been on their side as Kim scanned the area and saw an all to familiar boy. Deciding to just go for it, Kim slowly made her way to Jack who was in his own little world staring out at the water. Kim stop next to him but not to close as she didn't want to scare him. Jack slowly got out of his trance as he realized someone was next to him. Slowly looking to his side he saw a flash of blonde hair and he thought to himself that it couldn't be her, the girl who he has thought about for a year. Slowly turning his head, he came face to face with the blonde goddess, or better known as Kim. He was speechless and they were both just staring at one another not wanting to break the moment. Jack suddenly grabs Kim and brings her in for a tender hug knowing that that was exactly what they needed. Kim quickly responded as she held him tight. They stood like that for who knows how long as they were never letting go.

Later that night Jack and Kim finally said what they needed to say to each other. It would be these words that would change everything for the better. Jack whispered softly in Kim's ear, "I never stopped thinking about you" as she replied, "Me neither". And at that moment, they knew as they looked into each others eyes that they were thinking the same thing. The one thing that would never change about them is that no matter where life takes them; their minds will always be thinking this one thought... I THINK ABOUT YOU.

**Please R&R, only constructive criticism welcomed. **

**Authors Note: I will be going on vacation at the end of this week and be gone for a week so I will probably not be uploading anything during that time. I will however try and post a few before I go to hold you guys over for week I am gone. Also I would love song ideas so when I am on vacation I can to get some ideas going so when I return I can upload one sooner **

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	5. My Girl

**Hello Everyone, I am back! Here is another one…sorry that this is so short and that it may be terrible. This song is amazing but I had some difficulties trying to put it together and later on I may redo it if people don't like it. But on a happier note, I have already started on a new one and I honestly can't believe that in one week I got 5 stories done, got 1400 views, 20 reviews, 6 favorites and 6 followers. Thank you so much to everyone who has taken an interest in this one-shot story and I hope you will still follow and support me and that I can still make you proud in the future. **

**Shout out to XxoMelodyGirloxX. This is dedicated to you so I hope you like it J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Stereo Skyline**

MY GIRL

Jack and Kim were the perfect couple. Not because they were popular (which they kind of were), not because they were selfless and cared about helping others (which they always did) and not because they were just all around awesome people (Which is they totally are). But the real reason, which is totally obvious, is because Kim was Jack's girl, Jack's girl, Jack's girlfriend. She is his girl, his girl, his girlfriend.

Jack found love that was out of this world. Love that was just floating around in the air like couples who were just hanging around together. There was a force so strong that it pulled Jack and Kim apart for Kim is Jack's girl, Jack's girl, Jack's girlfriend.

She has his heart as he dares her to drop it to prove that no matter what happens his heart will always keep falling as his love won't ever stop.

Kim is amazing and so out of this world that no one can torch her and Jack is trying to make her see that whenever she is near everything around them disappears because Kim is Jack's girl, Jack's girl, Jack's girlfriend. She's his girl, his girl, his girlfriend.

They were driving down the road, just passing by everyone as they were like stars in the sky. Jack never wanted Kim to leave him and just the thought of it made him go crazy. He wondered why it bothered him so much as everyone around told him it was love and then realizing; yeah it was definitely love.

Kim has Jack's heart as he dares her to drop it; knowing that nothing in the world is going to stop it as his love will keep going.

Kim is way beyond this world as Jack is trying his hardest to make her see that whenever she is around everything around them disappears and there is only on reason why; which is because Kim is Jack's girl, Jack's girl, Jack's girlfriend, she's his girl, his girl, his girlfriend.

Nothing compares to Kim as she is dynamite. She is breathtaking and she is totally and undoubtedly out of this universe.

Kim is out of this world and Jack is trying to make her see that whenever she is near everything around them disappears. Kim is Jack's girl, Jack's girl, Jack's girlfriend. She is his girl, his girl, his girlfriend.

Kim is Jack's girl, Jack's girlfriend as he found love that took him out of this world. The love that was just floating around in the air like couples just enjoying each other's company. The force was so strong as it pulled Jack away from Kim because Kim was Jack's girl, Jack's girl, Jack's girlfriend. Kim is Jack's girl, Jack's girl, Jack's girlfriend. Kim's Jack girl, Jack's girl, and Jack's heart will never let him forget Kim is his and he can proudly say, 'Kim is…MY GIRL'.

**Please R&R, only constructive criticism welcomed and if you have any ideas or songs feel free to let me know. **

**I will try and get maybe two more done before I leave so keep a look out for those J**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	6. The Other Side

**It must be your lucky day because here is another one! Thank you again for the reviews. You guys are AWESOME and I love you all! I think you guys are the reason why I am writing so much so I appreciate it.**

**Two people requested this song so:**

**Shout outs to Guest and ShiningStars152. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it, Jason Derulo **

THE OTHER SIDE

Jack and Kim were two totally different people. Jack was the quiet skater boy who didn't want to depend on anyone while Kim was the all-around cheerful girl who always saw the good in people but needed someone to be there for her and when they first randomly met in the photo booth at the towns fair they never thought that the other person would be the one person they needed the most.

A few months later they became closer as Kim stated eating off of Jack's spoon on one of their outings at the local ice cream shop and even with Jack going to Kim's house to keep her company but ended up staying all afternoon just talking about random things. But tonight was going to be different. They were going to get crazy and disrupt the harmony between them as Kim's hands came together to roam all over Jack's body. She gently bit her lip as she leaned forward and whispered is Jack's ear_, "I am thinking I am falling for you"_

Tonight Jack was taking Kim to the other side. They knew they had an undeniable connect that was like a bolt of electricity. Jack wanted to take Kim away from everything and when he looked into her eyes that sparkled, he saw; affection. After that moment he knew that they were more than friends and now going down this new road he knew that they would become an item and tonight he just wanted to kiss her like his life depended on it while he took her to the other side

Kim was nervous about starting this relationship but she wouldn't know how it would all work out unless they tried. Jack knew that Kim was nervous as he told her, "_Don't worry about it. Just let me take over". _Tonight they were going to be senseless and wild as Kim bound her hands all over Jack as she bit her lip, leaned forward and whispered,_ "I think I love you"._

Tonight Jack was taking Kim to the other side. Their connection was even stronger; leaving tingling sensations all over. Jack was taking Kim to places she's never been and Kim had that look in her eye that showed what she was feeling. The look he never thought was possible; love. They are going down this new road and they knew they weren't in the friend zone anymore and they are together and tonight Jack is going to kiss Kim like it is do or die as he takes her to the other side.

They kiss like it will be the last one ever as they go to the other side. Tonight they will just let go and be free as their love crashes into each other. Kim bites her lip seductively, whispers and says, "_We're going all the way"._

Tonight they are going to the other side. Sparks for go off like a firework display. They are going to the other side as they see the pure love and yearning in each other's eyes. They are so beyond friends and the road they are going down now; they know they will be together forever so they will kiss like they have forever and they are on the other side.

Jack took Kim to the other side. Kim is on the other side now. They kiss with everything they have as they are on the other side.

Neither Kim nor Jack has ever felt anything like this before but for once in their lives they are happy to be on…THE OTHER SIDE

**Please R&R, only constructive criticism welcomed and if you have any ideas or songs feel free to let me know.**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	7. Crazy Girl

**Hello here is the next one! There is a short Authors Note at the bottom so please read.**

**Shout out to Bubblina Gumdrop. This is dedicated to you so I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it, Eli Young Band**

CRAZY GIRL

Jack and Kim had a very unique relationship. In public they would look like the happiest couple in the world but behind closed doors it was a totally different story. Now don't get me wrong, everyone knew that Kim and Jack were perfect for each other and that they were exactly what the other one needed but they both had insecurities that played into the relationship; and that is what made it so difficult. Jack never knew how to react to women and their crazy emotions. He would be good at comforting them psychically; hugging, letting them lean on him, etc. but emotionally he was so lost. He didn't know how to handle girls crying and not knowing what to say when they were had mad or upset without making them even madder. Kim was the complete opposite. She was always concerned with what people thought about her and she needed the consoling and comfort from those around her. But what Kim didn't understand was that every time she got picked on; it was because the other girls were just jealous because Kim got everything. From being class president, to cheer captain, she could befriend anyone and that she had guys fawning all over her but the biggest problem was Jack. Jack was her loving and caring boyfriend. When they first met, it surprised them on how well they got along and before they knew it; they became so close and in the end Jack asked her out. But the other thing with Jack is that every other girl wanted him too so when he asked out Kim she was over the moon and she knew that they were perfect together but in the back of her mind she always thought she wasn't good enough for him and that one day he would leave her for someone else.

It started off like any other day; Kim was walking around campus at the university waiting for her next class when she saw a bunch of girls staring at her. She had gotten better with dealing with her feelings about when people looked at her but they just seemed to taunt her but what made it worse was that she knew they were looking at her because of Jack and after staring back for a little bit she could totally see Jack dating one of them. She sighed and walked away defeated, just wanting to go home. Once home she didn't feel any better. She always thought the worse and doubted herself and when Jack got home he saw the look in her eyes and knew that it was happening again. "What happened today?" Jack asked walking over to Kim to give her a hug. "They were taunting me again", Kim said in a whisper. Jack rolled his eyes getting tired of the same conversation they have had for years now. "Kim, for the last time don't pay any attention to them", Jack said in a more serious tone than he wanted. "Jack I try, so hard but I just can't and you know that", Kim shouted back. "Kim, I know are you are stronger than this. You just have to let it go", Jack answered exasperated, having his thoughts go back to their high school days when the 'taunting' was terrible. "It's hard Jack. I just can't do this anymore", Kim said in a low voice with tears threating to come. Jack knew Kim hated crying and Kim knew Jack hated seeing her so down. Jack got up from the couch and walked away for a second not wanting to add to the problem and Kim knew not to push it. But they both knew that this is normal; that couples fight but the one thing that made it all better was that Jack knew that Kim knew that he wasn't going anywhere.

Jack walked back into the room to his 'crazy' girlfriend who knew he loved her more than anything. Jack would never leave her nor would he ever want to. He opened his arms to his silly girlfriend for a hug knowing that all she needed was to be held as he whispered softly in the ear, "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Kim nodded a yes knowing that Jack tells her multiple times a day because he knows it will make her happy. "Well I am just going to tell you again, I love you like crazy baby girl", Jack finished with a kiss to the forehead.

Jack knew that no matter what happens he couldn't lose Kim. He wouldn't be able to survive without her as he would be going crazy and losing his mind. Without Kim, he would slowly drift into the background not caring about anything else. And before he met her, his life had no meaning but she showed him what it felt like to feel love and to give love and best thing choice he ever made in his life was letting Kim in and asking her to be his.

Even though Kim was a little 'crazy', Jack loved her even more. He was never going to leave her as the thought was just ridiculous. The best feeling in the world was when he brought his silly girlfriend in for a hug knowing that they would never get tired of this feeling. He knows that he tells her every day and he won't every stop as he lifts her face so he can see her beautiful eyes and says, "I know say this every day, all the time but I just wanted to tell that I love you like crazy, because your my girl".

No matter how 'crazy' Kim gets, Jack will never stop loving her. He won't ever leave her as he wouldn't even dream of it. The best thing about their relationship is the way they make each other feel; as he will always bring his silly girlfriend in for tender hugs that are filled with warmth and love. And no matter what time it is or how recent it was Jack will always tell Kim, "I love you crazy, girl.

Kim knew that she could at time be 'crazy' but Jack proved to her that he loves no matter what. She knew now that even in Jack's wildest dream that he would never, ever leave her. Jack will always be silly and make sure she got his hugs as he knew she loved the comforting touch of his arms around her and just recently for the hundredth time Jack whispered in her ear that he, "loved her like crazy".

He loved her like crazy; she was his 'crazy' girl. She loved him like crazy; she is his 'crazy' girl. They love like crazy. No matter what happens in the future Kim will always be Jack's 'CRAZY' GIRL; who he loves…like CRAZY, GIRL.

**Please R&R, only constructive criticism welcomed and if you have any ideas or songs feel free to let me know. **

**I will try to post one more before I leave for my vacation; which is in a few days (just wanted to remind everyone). I won't be on for a week but if any of you message me or give me ideas I will reply a.s.a.p... **

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	8. I'm Yours

**Hello once again! Thank you again for the reviews. I am so happy and honored and it means so much. I love you all! This will be the last one for a week so I hope you like it **

**Shout out to SummeeLove3. This is for you so I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it, Jason Mraz **

I'M YOURS

Jack was never one to fall in love easily. Sure there were some girls that Jack found interesting but he was looking for the one that would make his knees go weak, heart stop beating and put him in a daze for days. I mean sure Jack kept his eyes open but he was only 18 after all. Just starting a new chapter in his life by going to college and being free. He was ready for what life threw at him; well almost ready.

It was a beautiful day in California as Jack was walking around the UC campus trying to get familiar with the surroundings. He was taking everything in until his eyes caught a flash of blonde hair that shined in the sunlight. He was memorized by the golden strands as he watched her walk by with such grace. She turned around as she felt eyes on her and caught the eye of a brunette with a strong build, gorgeous brown eye and nice hair. She giggled to herself as she noticed that he was still in a trance…just by her walking by. Jack heard the soft giggle and shook off the trance as he realized that the blonde beauty put him in the weird state, or more like a spell and she noticed shyly that she had that effect on guys. Jack tried to play it cool but she was just so stunning that he totally made a fool of himself by tripping over someone as he was trying to walk over to her. He had to get his focus back as this kind of thing never happens.

He knew he had to act fast as he saw her slowly turning away to continue walking. He was going to try his hardest to try and get this girl to talk to him and nothing was going to stop him as for the first time in a long time he has never felt this way about a girl. As he approached her he knew that it was going to have to be him that makes a move and for the first time, he was going to win this battle and also learn more than he even expected.

Jack wasn't going to wait any longer as he now found that one girl; the one girl that would change everything. This couldn't wait as he thought to himself looking right at the blonde beauty, for better known as Kim,_ 'I'm yours' _

Jack could tell that she was hesitant to talk to a random stranger who was staring at her but Jack was trying his absolute hardest to make Kim open her mind to a new beginning like he was now. To open up herself to be free and to look into her heart and see that love is possible. That this could love, true love. To listen to the music of her heart, and movement of her mind and see that no matter what everyone is somehow family and that it's only right that that we be loved, heartfelt loved.

Kim wasn't going to hesitate as she understood what the brunette was trying to tell her. That the time was now and she wasn't going to wait. She was so sure that this time wasn't going to be complicated because life is short and it was fate that brought them together as she was telling the brunette, better known as jack with her eye, _"I'm yours_".

With them both advancing towards one another, they were daring each other with their eyes and smiles to come closer as they will share whispers and nibbles of love.

Things were going great and they now had to look their best causing them to spend more time in mirror and bending backwards to get a better picture. But things got complicated as their reflections got blocked so they got a new smile and laughed; carrying on about the day.

As time went on they realized that they liked each other for who they were and decided to just go with the flow. It what they needed to do as their lives right now are who they are.

Jack was so in love with Kim and he wasn't going to hesitate any longer as this could not wait any longer as he wanted to ask Kim to be his.

A few years later, they were both happy that they opened their minds to each other and saw what the other needed. They opened up their eyes to what was around them and for the first time the both of them felt free and they couldn't be happier. They opened up their hearts and realized that the world was theirs. They silently prayed that nothing would go wrong and they knew to work hard so they or nothing else would complicate what they had as they knew life was short and that it is fate that they are together and without words Jack and Kim knew "_I'm yours"_

Kim always knew she was Jack's

Jack always knew he was Kim's

They couldn't believe that they had each other but with the love they showed and felt they believed and knew they would always have one another. And you better believe that no matter what happens or where life takes them; they will always tell each other the two words that changed everything and with those two words it's easy to say...I'M YOURS

**Please R&R, only constructive criticism welcomed and if you have any ideas or songs feel free to let me know.**

**If you want to talk and send ideas feel free to PM me. I may be late responding but none the less I will reply.**

**Have a great week and I will miss you all! **

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	9. Wanted

**Hello Fanfiction World, I am back! I have missed you all and sorry you had to wait so long for a new story but no worries because I will have a few more for you within the next few days. And i saw some pictures for the upcoming episodes and can I just say that I am EXCITED but a little confused on when the next one is airing. Anyways there will be an Authors Note at the bottom so please read. **

**Shout out to summerlove4. This is dedicated to you so I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or Hunter Hayes **

WANTED

Relationships in high school or relationships in general are unpredictable and when Jack and Kim first started dating they were just normal teenagers who had theirs moments of insecurities and doubts with Jack wondering how he got so lucky because Kim was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen even if she didn't see it and Kim thinking that Jack was too good for her as his looks grew on him, making him even better looking but no matter what happens Jack wanted Kim to always feel loved and wanted because she deserved it more than anything.

_Flashback_: Jack and Kim meet freshman year and in the most cliche of ways; through mutual friends and almost instantly there was an undeniable connection between the two as they became best friends; never thinking about what the future had in store for them. As they approached their sophomore year, their feelings were showing more as Jack got the courage to finally ask Kim out and of course she said yes, and this is where the story takes place.

_End flashback_

It was now their senior year of high school as Jack and Kim were still together and of course there were some bumps in the road but looking back they wouldn't have traded it because it brought them to where they are today and this would be the one thing that would change everything.

Jack never thought he would need Kim as much as he did and even now he would fall apart without her. They were each others rock and support through everything. From a bad day at school or at practice to parent problems or just high school drama and Jack didn't know how Kim did what she did because she truly was his savior. Jack saw the world in one way: black and white as everyone else saw the grays, blues and reds and everything else made no sense what so ever but when Kim came into Jack's life everything around him more sense and things became so much more clearer.

Like humans needed air to breath, Jack needed Kim more than anything and it was more than just Jack and Kim it was now Jack and Kim together. Jack wanted Kim to push aside all the numbers and doubts and know that she is wanted by him more than she knew.

Jack just wanted to wrap Kim up tightly in his arms and kiss her soft lips because he wanted her to feel wanted. He wanted to keep calling Kim his and hold her hand forever so she would never forget because all Jack wanted was Kim to feel wanted.

Everyone at school and around town told Kim she was pretty all the time which wasn't a lie but her beauty was deeper than the light make up she wore. Her beauty came within as her eyes sparkled when she laughed or how she is always around when someone is in need and Jack was going to show her what he sees in her tonight when he took her out for their date.

Jack was going to wrap Kim in his arms and kiss her lips gently with love to show her that she is wanted. He was going to keep calling Kim his and make sure she would never forget this because Jack wanted Kim to feel wanted.

Kim made Jack feel amazing; there was no doubt about that but Jack wanted Kim to feel the same way or even better than that. Jack wanted it to be better than the fairy tales Kim grew up with and better than the best dream she ever had. Kim was more than what Jack needed because Kim was all Jack ever wanted and right now Jack knew Kim was all he wanted in life.

Jack was never going to stop wrapping Kim up in his arms and kissing her lips over and over again. Jack knew that Kim felt wanted and Jack was never going to stop calling Kim 'mine'. Jack was always going to hold Kim's hand and Jack knew she would never forget it. Jack wanted Kim to feel wanted and after this moment Jack knew Kim felt wanted.

5 years later Jack and Kim were happily engaged and Jack kept his word with making Kim feel wanted and loved. It may have taken Kim years to understand what Jack was doing all those years ago but in the end Kim knew that all Jack was doing was loving her but the most important thing...making her feel WANTED

**Please R&R and only constructive criticism welcomed. If you have any songs or ideas feel fee to message me and I will be more than happy to write it. **

**Authors Note: Sorry if this one was bad. I wrote it on vacation and in the plane so if you want I can rewrite it later. Also this is IMPORTANT. I am starting school on Tuesday so my goal is to update at least once a week. **

**Thanks for all the support and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	10. What Makes You Beautiful

**Hello, I am back with another one! I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews and support for this one shot story and it means so much to me. There will be another Authors Note at the bottom so please read. (You would want to too)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It or One Direction **

WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL

Being beautiful isn't about having the looks. If you look deeper within, people are beautiful because they have the brains, the personality or even the athleticism but if you have everything, well then you are one lucky person and for a one guy, the girl of his dreams had everything plus more.

Jackson Brewer better known as Jack had his eyes on Kimberly Crawford better known as Kim from the moment he arrived in Seaford and they instantly formed a connection and became best friends. She was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair; warm honey eyes and a glowing tan that made her skin shine in the sun. She was very popular but not in the mean girl, slutty way; she was actually the opposite. Of course she liked the recognition but all the attention with the stares and glares made her insecure and Jack wondered why because no matter where Kim went she always turned heads when she walked into a room. Kim didn't need make up because she was a natural beauty and Jack wouldn't want Kim change because he liked her the just the way she was.

Everyone at school and in the town of Seaford knew Kim was a pretty girl but for some reason Kim didn't see it.

Kim made Jack's world brighter like no other girl has. The way Kim flipped her hair out of her face made Jack lose focus and when Kim stared at the ground when she walked, it wasn't hard to tell that Kim didn't know she was beautiful and Jack wanted Kim to see what he saw in her and to show her why he was interested in her. Jack was staring at Kim and he couldn't believe she didn't know how beautiful she truly was but that is what made her beautiful.

As Jack and Kim became closer Kim continuously kept doubting herself and Jack wanted to prove to Kim that she was in fact beautiful and to prove his point Jack wrote a song for Kim. Jack performed the song to Kim and instantly Jack didn't know why Kim became so shy and turned her head when he tried to look into her eyes.

Everyone in the room could see that 1: Kim was beautiful, 2: that Jack was totally in love with her and 3: that they hoped they got together but Kim couldn't see her beauty and wondered what the fuse was all about.

Kim lit up Jack's world like no other girl ever could. The way Kim flipped her hair to the side made Jack lose his mind and when Kim smiled towards the ground when walking to class it wasn't hard to tell that Kim didn't know how beautiful she truly was. Jack wanted Kim to see what he saw in her everyday so she would understand why has was never giving up on her. Jack couldn't keep his eyes off of Kim and he couldn't believe how Kim didn't see how beautiful she was but that made her all the more beautiful.

Kim being Kim is what makes her beautiful.

Kim made Jack's world better than he could have ever dreamed. The way Kim flipped her hair in the wind put Jack in a daze and when she looked at the ground with a smile on her face, it wasn't hard to tell...

Kim couldn't see how pretty she was but that is what made her beautiful.

Kim lights up Jacks' world like no one could ever imagine. The way Kim flips her hair makes Jack totally overwhelmed and when Kim smiles at the ground it isn't hard to tell that she doesn't know she is beautiful. Jack wants Kim to see what he sees in here everyday and why all this time he has never stopped loving her. Jack couldn't stop staring at Kim's beauty and Jack still couldn't believe that Kim didn't see how truly amazingly beautiful she is because she is all and always be in Jack's eyes so breathtakingly beautiful.

Jack saw in Kim what she couldn't see herself and that is what Jack fell in love with and no matter what, that will never change and at the end of the day they all add up to one thing. And that one thing is that although it may take Kim time to see what Jack sees in her; Jack will never hesitate to tell Kim that all the little things she doesn't see is truly …WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL

**Please R&R and only constructive criticism welcomed. If you have any songs or ideas feel fee to message me and I will be more than happy to write it. **

**Authors Note: This is IMPORTANT and a reminder that I started school TODAY so my goal is to update at least once a week and this one shot may be it for this week. I am also thinking of writing a real story and would like your input on if you would like that idea or not (I have one supporter for it already...you know who you are and thank you!). I have a lot more people read this story than followers but it doesn't matter if you follow me or not! You could leave an anonymous review if you would like, so PLEASE either PM me or write a review about what you think. (Sorry, don't mean to sound mean or pushy) Also I have a few ideas for the story so if I get enough people I will post a little clip of it in one of the next one shots I do and if you have any ideas about a story or something you want to add to mine just let me know and maybe we can co-write it or I will write it and give you credit of course! **

**Thanks for all the support. Have a great week and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	11. Here Comes Forever

**Hey, since it was my first week back at school nothing much happened so I had time to write another one shot! Sorry it's a little late. I also stated writing another story about Kick called 'Finding Our Way Back' so please check it out. Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It or R5. (I love this song so if you haven't heard it go listen!) **

HERE COMES FOREVER

Jack and Kim were two totally different people who didn't know each other but were about to as fate was playing the ultimate role that would change their lives forever.

It was a beautiful fall day as Jack took in the scene. The school year was just starting off and as the brunette hottie was walking to class he saw a flash of blonde walk in front of him looking frazzled. Being the gentleman that he is gently tapped the girls shoulder causing her to jump around facing him with a startled expression but as soon as he saw her face and looked right into her eyes he was done for. He was instantly falling for her. They talked for a moment and then separated once the blonde got her answer. All day the girl was in Jack's mind and he was determined to get to know her better.

A week later is was still no use. Kim (the blonde) knew what kind of guy Jack was and she was not letting Jack get close to her as he like the radio outside her window that just keep playing but the way Jack felt for her was like a Lamborghini going 100 and after a little while Kim saw that Jack wasn't giving up that easily so she finally gave in. He picked her up and just drove as Kim had confused looked on where they were going. "Don't worry Kim. Where we are going we don't need a road. This isn't a date". Kim nodded with a slight smile. They arrived at a deserted field as Jack stopped the car and looked at Kim with a smirk. The feeling Kim just got rid of came back asJack was dragging her further in. They came upon a little river where you could see the night sky that took Kim's breath away. They talked the whole night with both Kim and Jack opening up and telling each other things they never thought they would but as the night was coming to an end Jack took Kim's hand and looked into her eyes. He never felt like this but there was just something about Kim and he wanted to make it last. He took a deep breath and said, "I know we just met but there is something between us and would like us to be friends. I know you think I am player and everything but this feeling is real and I am not pretending with you. This is a new role for both of us and we can write our story as we go along". Kim was speechless to say the least but saw something genuine in his eyes and knew he meant every word. Now Kim is not one for romantic gestures but the moment they were in felt like every scene in a romance movie and it was so cliché and before she knew what she was she was doing she kissed Jack on the cheek as it started to rain. Jack knew he wasn't anything special like a super hero but the one thing he knew for sure was that he could change Kim's world for the better and the one thing that ran through his mind was 'here come forever. Here comes forever with this amazing girl. Yep, here comes forever!'

Jack and Kim have had their shares of ups and downs but the one thing that always made it worse was when Jack started implying something more into the friendship. Now Kim and Jack had just met a little while ago but there was something about this situation that made her open he eyes to the possibility it and maybe start something new. This wasn't a typical love story and they were definitely not remaking a classic but Jack proved to be the Romeo in this situation and lucky for him there were no other creatures like the bad boy werewolf trying to get to Kim and take her away. But no matter what Jack was always on Kim's side and whenever Jack was with Kim he felt like he was on the moon and with the way things were going Jack and Kim were about to be out of this world

One day Jack and Kim were hanging out when Jack had to tell Kim once again how he felt. "Kim I know I told we will start out as friends and we have and there is nothing I love more but I want more. I want something real with you and I being so serious. I am not pretending anymore and I know that this a new role for us to take on but look at how far we have come and since this is our story we can even right the end", Jack said looking Kim right in the eyes. Kim was shocked to say the least as she ran out of room, down the stairs and outside down the road. Jack didn't have to think twice about running after her as this felt like every romantic movie scene and as much Kim hated moments like these because they were so cliché they always ended up in situations like them. Jack finally found Kim by the lake by his house with tears running down her face and he knew he had to talk to her but he first concern was getting back home as a storm looked liked it was approaching fast. Jack ran up to Kim and pulled her in for a hug as she stayed stiff as a board. Without thinking Jack leaned down as gently pressed his lips on Kim's and kissed her as the rain started to fall. After a few seconds Jack pulled back and said, "I am not superman but I change your world if you let me because whether you like it or not here comes forever girl".

Still standing in the rain jack said, "Let's go home. We can stay together and I meant what I said early. I want us to play this new role forever and grow old together. Because tonight and right now forever is coming so here come forever, here is forever my baby".

Years later Kim and Jack were still together and stronger than ever. Even though Kim hates romantic movie scenes that are so cliché; she will never forget the moment when jack kissed her by the lake in the pouring rain or how even though he swears he is not a superhero or superman (but he totally is with his dang hero complex) he completely changed Kim's life. He was right when he told her "Here comes forever Kimmy" because forever was coming. Tonight was the beginning of forever and Kim couldn't be more excited or happy. She definitely got use to Jack whispering sweetly in her ear 'Here comes forever, my girl' because as hard as their road may have been the one thing that did and will always keep them together are the simple words Jack's says every second of every day to let Kim know he is hers...HERE COMES FOREVER.

**Please R&R and only constructive criticism welcomed. Feel free to request any songs or ideas. **

**Also I am looking for more girl songs so I can do some in Kim's pov because I realized that a lot are Jack's so please PM me or put it in a review. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	12. Love Song

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated all week I have been a little more focused on my other story but still no excuse. **

**Shout out to ScohiniLove4! This is dedicated to you so I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It or Miranda Lambert **

LOVE SONG

Jack and Kim were two normal young adults who never knew what love could do to a person but the instant they met everything they thought they knew and wanted went out the window.

_Flashback: Jack spent his whole life in Seaford and wanted to actually see the world. Kim grew up in the big city of New York and wanted to find somewhere quiet and peaceful. They met on the train going who knows where as a general conversation started but as the ride progressed they knew more each other than most people know about their own family. It was moments like this that made them think there is more to life then they know. That night they hung out and everything changed. _

_End of flashback_

And here is where the story takes place. Everyone was happy the two were together but their families thought it was too soon for all of it. Yeah they were only dating but you could tell that they were more serious than expected and every once in a while there would be talks of moving in and starting their lives together and once the parents found out they were belong furious and even threaten Jack and Kim saying if they moved on with this they couldn't come back. Jack and Kim really didn't care. They cared for each other more than their parents did and so they went on with their plans and moved in together.

They moved into a cute two bedroom apartment and to say things were tough is an understatement. Even though they moved out weeks ago Kim was still so mad but more hurt at their parents for treating them like dirt. Tears were streaming down Kim's face and what she hated more at this moment was that since she woke up in a bad mood, she would be in a bad mood all day. Jack came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing them closer. Kim loved the way Jack made her feel and what she loved more is when Kim is in a bad mood she doesn't have to say a thing as somehow Jack already knows.

Even though they were moving fast this is true love and they couldn't be happier. Nobody's relationship is perfect and it's all imperfection that make it a love song.

Jack had the unfortunate job of meeting with the parents for the last time for a final goodbye. He got home and slammed the door frustrated. Kim saw the worried and confused expression on his face and knew something was up. She also had some things to tell Jack about her day; like she was thinking of going to college and she wanted to get married but she knew that right now was not the time as Jack just needed some space.

Every relationship has ups and downs but staying by one another is what makes it love and all those little details is what makes it a love story. When you make it through stronger than before, that is what makes it love. Having the one person you can live without standing by your side is what makes it a love song.

You hear everyone sing about love and how you can't live without it. All the joy and happiness it brings you but for Jack and Kim they don't need to talk about love because they are living it out right now.

20 years later, Jack and Kim are still together and happily married with 2 amazing kids. Never in their wildest dreams did they ever expect their life to turn our the way it did but that is what makes it love. From the tough sleepless nights to the crazy memories they made together this is what makes it a love song.

Years down the road Jack and Kim will sit back and look at their life and see that everything they went through is what made it love and the strongest kind. They wouldn't want anyone else and as crazy as it sounds it was fate that let them meet that day on the train and no matter what they went through this is what makes it a love song but more importantly it's their very own and special...LOVE SONG

**Please R&R and only constructive criticism welcomed. Also if you have a song or idea feel free to let me know. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx **


	13. Love Story

**Hello everyone and happy Sunday. I know you probably hate me because I haven't updated in weeks and I apologize for that. I have been busy with school and my other stories. I know it's no excuse and I will try harder to update more often.**

**Shout out to curlygirl02. This is for you so I hope you like it.**

**I also know a few of you have given me songs and I promise you I am working on them. It's just a little hard to write a story if don't know the song so just hang tight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It or Taylor Swift**

LOVE STORY

Kim was happily sitting outside enjoying the beautiful fall weather when her loving husband joined her, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her into his lap. Kim closed her eyes as she remember how they got together at the young age of 15.

_Flashback: Kim was standing on her balcony not wanting to join the festivities downstairs. It was a beautiful summer day and her parents decided to throw a summer bash with all their closest friends. Everyone was dressed in ball gowns, lights were flashing from the strobe light and stage and everyone was enjoying the party and their surroundings. Kim stood in the corner as she saw a cute boy around her age walking through the crowd towards her to say hello but little did she know that this was the one person she needed to stay away from._

_His name was Jack Brewer. He was known as a bad boy but Kim saw nothing of that but a sweet and caring boy. A few days after the party Jack snuck onto the Crawford's property to see Kim. He found her window and started to gently throw pebbles to it to get her attention which he did but he also got the attention of her father who stormed outside to Jack. Her father wasn't a mean man but when it came to Kim everything flew out the window. "Listen here boy. I know who you are and I am only going to tell you once. Stay away from my daughter Brewer". By now Kim was outside crying on the front steps begging Jack not to leave her._

_All Kim wanted was to leave with Jack and be alone with him. She would wait for him and the only thing left to do is run. Run away to where Jack could be Prince Charming and Kim the princess and it could be their love and the only word Kim needed to hear was 'yes'._

_A few weeks later Jack came back to talk to kim and they made a plan to still see each other. So once every week Kim would sneak out to her garden to meet Jack. They usually kept quiet or whispered softly because they would both be dead with her parents found them. Kim and Jack would just lay there in each other's arms and close their eyes escaping from the world around them._

_But he was Jack Brewer and Kim was the outcast with what felt like the scarlet letter as her father told Jack once again to stay away from Kim but at this moment nothing else mattered as he meant so much to her._

_Kim just wanted Jack to take her away so they could be alone. She would always wait for him and then they could run away to another place where Jack would be prince and Kim right be side as the princess. This was their love story and only thing Kim needed to hear was 'yes'._

_A few days later after Jack left, Kim sat by her window and prayed Jack would come back and save her. Everyone was telling Kim that she couldn't love a Brewer. That's Crawford's could so much better and Kim knew this type of love was a difficult one but it had never felt so right or real. She knew her father scared Jack but she knew that if he came back they could make it through together and live their love story out and all she needed was a 'yes'._

_After that horrible night when Kim's father banished Jack she never saw him again. It has been years and Kim was tired of waiting for Jack and she wondered if he was ever going to come back. In the beginning her faith was strong because she believed in him but as the days went by her faith started fading._

_But one day when Kim went out on the outskirts of the town she saw the one person she never expected. Jack smiled and instantly Kim ran towards him engulfing him in a hug. She whispered softly in his neck, "Jack I have missed you so much. I feel so alone since you left and I waited for you to come back but you never and now I don't know what to think anymore and I am pretty sure this is all in my head". Kim was babbling so much she didn't realize that Jack had gotten down on one knee. She was speechless as Jack declared his love for Kim, "Kim, marry me and you will never be alone. I love you so much and that's all I know. I already talked to your father and you will pick out a beautiful white dress. You can finally get your love story if you say yes"._

_End flashback_

Kim couldn't believe they were so young when they first meet but it has been the best thing that had ever happened because she married the man she loved and finally got her...LOVE STORY

**So there you go. I don't think it's my best work and again sorry it's so late. Please R&R and only constructive criticism welcomed. I am always taking songs and ideas so feel free to message me.**

**I also have two other stories: "finding our way back" which is almost done and a new one "love is a dangerous thing" so please check them out.**

**There will be no review limit but please let me know what you thought.**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	14. Just The Way You Are

**In honor of Project Beautiful I did a song that love so I hope you guys like it too. And lets stop bullying together! **

**Disclaimer: I do it own Kickin' It or Bruno Mars**

JUST THE WAY YOU ARE

Kim Crawford never had an easy life. She was the oldest for 4, her parents worked decent jobs but they were living paycheck to paycheck. She was too skinny according to most and was the smartest in her class and her wearing glasses didn't help case.

She got bullied everyday. From being pushed into the lockers, to being called names such as four eyes, loser, nerd or fat and she took them because honesty there was nothing she or her one friend could do without making matters worse because the people bulling her were the most popular girls in school.

Then one day everything changed. A new boy started to attend the school and had a locker right next to Kim and instantly she knew this was trouble because by the looks of him she was sure he would fit right in with the popular crowd.

The new boy asked Kim a few questions as she answered but kept her head down while talking. And then she heard it. The sound of clicking heels or in her mind; her worst enemies and she knew they were coming for the daily morning torture. Kim tried to move as fast as she could, but it was too late. One girl ever so slightly hit Kim's shoulder causing her books, binders and papers to go you all over the floor. It also caused her glasses to fall off her nose and as Kim bent down trying to pick up her stuff her glasses slowly start fall and another hit came this time and caused her glasses to fall off. The girls took this chance to smash the glasses "by accident" as they started to form around the guy. During this time the guy was trying to help the girl get her stuff but got pulled up by the 'leader' as she tried to flirt with him.

He saw what evil things that this girl could do so he try to pay attention but his attention was also focused on the girl on the ground picking up her papers, books, binders and now broken glasses and his heart broke.

He got pulled away with the girls who were showing him where his first class was and as soon as they left him; he ran back out to the girl by his locker to see her gently crying. He helped her with all her stuff and she said a soft thank you but also something that broke his heart even more. She told him 'never to help her again and just pretend she isn't there. She doesn't want anything to happen to him' and ran off to her first class.

He walked back to class dejected but a smile reappeared on his face as he saw his locker neighbor talking to the teacher and sitting in the front of the room. Throughout class he saw she was having difficulties with the writing everything down and he knew that he was going to get yelled at by her but he was going to help anyways.

Throughout the rest of the day the girl was in every single class with him and throughout the day he saw horrible things happen to her. From being tripped because she couldn't see, to getting spitballs in her hair, To nasty whispers about how no one likes her. He didn't even know her but he already knew she was so much more then what people said.

At the end of the day at their lockers when no one was around the boy slipped all his notes into the girls pile of papers and waited till after she left to leave. He felt kind of stalker-ish following her, but he just wanted to make sure she was okay. As they were walking he realized they lived by each other as she turned down his street. They kept walking and then she turned up the drive way and then it dawned on him but they were neighbors and he smiled.

He walked into his bedroom and saw that her bedroom was right across from his and he watched from his window as she was standing her in front of the mirror trying to get all the spitballs out of her hair, which she wasn't doing very well so he hopped out of his window, onto the balcony and jumped over and tap on the window causing the girl to scream.

She walked over to the window as the boys stepped in and she realized it was the guy from this morning and she blushed. The boy reached out and the girl pulled back frightened. The boy smiled at the girl as he reached forward again with the girl not moving this time as he pulled out a spitball. She quietly whispered 'thank you' as the boy smiled back and extended his hand saying, "Hi I'm Jack". The girl hesitantly took his hand replied, "I'm Kim". And for the first time they actually looked at each other as Jack focused on Kim's eyes and noticed that they sparkled brighter than stars and her hair was a beautiful honey blond that felt perfectly without her having to do anything. She was so beautiful and Jack could definitely get use to telling her that every day.

From that afternoon everything changed. Kim found a new friend and Jack found a girl that he was falling for. They instantly became friends as Kim gained a little more confident and with that came compliments from Jack with Kim not believing him and it made Jack sad for Kim not to see what he saw and when Kim decided to try something different she asked Jack one morning, "Do I look okay". He smiled and said, "Kim when I see your face I wouldn't change a thing, because you are amazing, just the way you are. And your smile makes my world stop and I stare you for a while because you are amazing just the way you are".

Months later Jack and Kim formed a true friendship relationship and Jack was falling for her more and more. The bullying didn't stop but became less when Jack was around so he tried to be close enough to Kim to help her but not close enough to cause problems.

One day, after another spitball attack Jack went to Kim's and helped get them out and during this time Jack was focused on her lips . He wanted to kiss them all day if Kim would allow him to. He was so into his thoughts he didn't know Kim is talking to him and she laughed at his confusion and then she stopped laughing because she hated her laugh but Jack thought that it was cute and kind of sexy. Kim was beautiful and Jack told her every day. Jack would never ask Kim to change to be 'perfect ' like the other girls at school because if she wanted perfect she should just stay the same. Kim stopped asking Jack if she looked okay because she knew what Jack would say. "Kim when I see your face there's not anything I would change, because you are so amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, me and everyone else stops and stands still for a while because you are really amazing just the way you are.

Kim, just being you

Just being the way you are right now

Kimmy, you are amazing; just the way you are.

5 years later, everything had changed. Sure high school was torture but Kim survived with the help of two people her best friend and her almost husband, Jack. She was minutes away from saying 'I do' and as she looked into Jack's eyes she finally saw what he told her years ago and funny enough his vows reminded her once again how much he really love her. "Kim, when I see your beautiful face, there isn't a single thing that I would change because you are truly amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, me and the whole has to stop and stare for while because you are so damn amazing...JUST THE WAY YOU ARE!

**And there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**I was not making fun of anyone who has glasses because I have glasses so I know what it's like to be called names. **

**I also want everyone person to know, that you are strong, wise and beautiful. Don't change for anyone because it's your little differences that makes you, well you. We are unique in our own way and amazing, Just The Way We Are. **

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	15. AN

Hello everone, sorry but this is not an update.

Just wanted to let you all know that I posted something I think you all would like so please check it out. It's called '4 Stories For You'.

Thanks so much and until next time,

Missy xx


	16. Chapter 16

Hey again, sorry this isn't am update but I promise one will be posted next week.

Just an update, voting will be open until Nov 15 (one more week) To vote on the next story I write please check out '4 Stories For You' to vote!

Thanks and until next time,

Missy xx


End file.
